


Rigor Samsa

by ROSIERS



Series: Unfinished but WILL finish [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Harry, Death Eaters, F/F, F/M, Goblet of Fire AU, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Independent Harry Potter, James Potter Lives, Lily Evans Potter Lives, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Misguided Albus Dumbledore, Order of the Phoenix - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, Protective Slytherins, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sexual Content, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 11:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ROSIERS/pseuds/ROSIERS
Summary: On October 31st of 1981, the Dark Lord and his supposed Death Eaters disappeared from the world. Some speculated they went into hiding, others claim they were killed.From the ashes left behind by Voldemort, a young, charismatic politician, Tom Riddle arose and began slowly making his way to the top of Magical Britain's political arena.////James and Lily Potter, after the attack of ’81, gave their only son up to a muggle orphanage for his own protection - they were unsure if Voldemort and his supporters would ever return but they wouldn’t risk their son dying due to their own selfish needs.Harrison Evans was entering his fourth year at Hogwarts. As an ostracized, muggleborn Slytherin there were few people within the school willing to talk to him and when he finds his name entered in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, the exclusion slowly turns into harassment.Marina Jones was an orphaned witch living in the same orphanage as Harrison Evans, they had never been friends as children - Marina was two years older than the boy. Now they were champions for their school and Marina must decide how to treat her fellow orphan while at the same time dealing with a terrifying, unexplainable inheritance.





	Rigor Samsa

**_Rigor Samsa_ **

_n. a kind of psychological exoskeleton that can protect you from pain and contain your anxieties, but always ends up cracking under pressure or hollowed out by time—and will keep growing back again and again, until you develop a more sophisticated emotional structure, held up by a strong and flexible spine, built less like a fortress than a cluster of treehouses._  

* * *

**_Introduction_ **

_On October 31st of 1981, the Dark Lord and his supposed Death Eaters disappeared from the world. Some speculated they went into hiding, others claim they were killed._

_From the ashes left behind by Voldemort, a young, charismatic politician, Tom Riddle arose and began slowly making his way to the top of Magical Britain's political arena.  
////_

_James and Lily Potter, after the attack of ’81, gave their only son up to a muggle orphanage for his own protection - they were unsure if Voldemort and his supporters would ever return but they wouldn’t risk their son dying due to their own selfish needs - little did they know it would be their greatest mistake._

_Harrison Evans was entering his fourth year at Hogwarts. As an ostracized, muggleborn Slytherin there were few people within the school willing to talk to him and when he finds his name entered in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, the exclusion slowly turns into harassment._

_Marina Jones was an orphaned witch living in the same orphanage as Harrison Evans, they had never been friends as children. Marina was two years older than the boy and more or less dismissed him but now they were champions for their school and Marina must decide how to treat her fellow orphan while at the same time dealing with a terrifying, unexplainable inheritance._

* * *

_**Main Characters** _

_**Harrison "Harry" Evans** _

_[Daniel Radcliffe]_

__

__

**_Marina Jones_ **

_[Nastya Kusakina]_

__

__

* * *

**_Supporting Characters_ **

**_Tom Riddle_ **

_[Tom Hughes]_

__

_**Draco Malfoy** _

_[Freddie Fox]_

__

_**Rabastan Lestrange** _

_[Arthur Gosse]_

__

**_Daphne Greengrass_ **

_[Gigi Hadid]_

__

_**Pansy Parkinson** _

_[Emma Greenwell]_

__

**_Theodore Nott_ **

_[Bill Skarsgard]_

__

**_Adonis Rosier_ **

_[Marc Schulze]_

__

  **** ** _Orion Black_**

_[Ezra Miller]_

__

**_Cygnus Black_ **

_[Ben Barnes]_

__

**_Abraxas Malfoy_ **

_[Lucky Blue Smith]_

__

**_Luna Lovegood_ **

_[Emily Kinney]_  

**__ **

_**Kamil Dolohov** _

_[Vladimir Ivanov]_

**_Aries Travers_ **

_[Aaron Taylor Johnson]_

__

_**Tracey Davis** _

_[Katie McGrath]_

__

_**Cho Chang** _

_[Shin Se Kyung]_

__

_**Landon Avery** _

_[Jeremy Dufour]_

__

  ** _Krios Carrow_**

_[Dane Dehaan]_

__

_**Hugh Mulciber** _

_[Tyler Young]_

__

_**Evanus Selwyn** _

_[Gregg Sulkin]_

* * *

_ **Playlist** _

**_<https://open.spotify.com/user/cj7lviq4hno9j2bbnl6nnd7pm/playlist/7bZ2wBdLW8XOXi8MwGt8Y3?si=LNxntpGdSWWLGfCjFdw65g> _ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT A/N
> 
> Okay, so the reason I'm posting so many stories right now is because they're all hitting their draft time limit and I don't want to lose them.
> 
> Also - characters and cast are similar/even the same as some of my other stories but that's because I'm lazy and I don't want to change characters that I already have drawn out in my head - there is no correlation to the stories at all. Personalities will be entirely different they just look similar and have the same names.
> 
> This story is going to go in a much darker direction than the original Goblet of Fire - you'll see what I'm talking about probably within the first few chapters.
> 
> !!!! If you would like to criticize my work, be my guest, but be constructive. I don't take kindly to people straight up bashing my work.
> 
> Also, please take care to know what you're talking about before you comment. I don't mind questions about my work at all, but if you're questioning and assuming something even though it's blatantly stated in the work, and then you proceed on being rude about it despite it being because you've misread something, I won't be pleased - this has happened on my other stories. !!!!!
> 
> Thank you, 
> 
> ROSIERS


End file.
